1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to digital video. In particular, this application relates to synchronizing display of broadcast video signals.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Shared viewing of broadcast television shows with friends and family has long added to the viewing experience. For example, live sports broadcasts are often viewed and enjoyed by groups of people. Improved telecommunications, including telephone and video conferencing, text or voice chat applications and so on provide a way for people to create virtual viewing groups over a wide geographic area. Accordingly, a need exists for ways of providing distributed viewing of broadcast television signals.